decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vigil's Rise
The Vigil's Redintegration is a campaign created and ran by Tate using the 3.5th edition of Dungeons and Dragons. It is currently being held in Lake Charles, where he resides. It's being played by various people from his workplace and elsewhere. There are currently eight people playing at the moment, but that may change for the betterment of time and turn management. It's first few sessions are designed to teach all eight players, as they are rather new. As time passes, they will level up and things will become a lot more difficult and hopefully exciting. Players Dungeon Master: Tate Story The Town of Vallys The party arrives to the front of a small town called Vallys. It's a rather large town with at least 20 buildings and a decent-looking wall. They see that a line of people is forming in front of the gate of the town next to a heavily-armed guard. Menora and Paigard are walking to the gate together, re-entering the town after a day of exploring. Uther and Lux come out of their home that is the woods to try and see what the line is all about. The rest arrive from the main road and they all either make attempts to converse with the rest of the party or avoid them altogether. After some time, they all pay the two copper tax and enter Vallys. When they enter, the town is rather busy with citizens and merchants hustling everywhere to either buy or sell. The fountain with a statue of Pelor rests at the center of the town and immediately catches the eye of Uther. He walks over to check it out while Paigard and Menora follow some ways behind him. Crank and Falco head to the tavern, as Crank needs to "use the facilities." Falco finds this to be suspicious and escorts him. Malachi heads to the tavern as well while Pah-donk sees a merchant off to the side of the fountain and grows curious. Uther and the arcane creatures study the statue for some time. The statue is a standing figure of Pelor, the sun god, holding a greataxe which seems to glow, even though it is made of stone. Uther, casting detect magic, studies every aspect of this fountain and makes the conclusion that the water is the source of everything magical there. He sees that it has intense healing attributes to it and can make even the near-dead feel good as new. All three attempt to drink this water and they all find (with the exception of Menora, whose hand burns during contact) that the water has these properties. Uther's curiosity grows and he decides to head to the Church of Pelor in town for more information. Paigard and Menora follow in turn. Pah-donk finds that this fountain-side merchant is an Orc named Urg selling fancy rocks. The Orc seems to be somewhat sentient and intelligent, as he has built a stand devoted to his business. He has no clientele, it seems, as Pah-donk is the only one taking any sort of interest. The stand's above-head sign reads "Urg's Rocks." After some argument with the Orc, Pah-donk sees that one simple-looking rock is interesting him especially. The haggling for said rock does not go well and Pah-donk ends up using his high Sleight of Hand skill to slip the rock into his sleeve instead of paying. Urg has no suspicions and bids Pah-donk farewell. Crank and Falco enter the tavern named "My Father's Moustache" and find that it is a rather busy establishment at this time. Crank finds the bathroom immediately and heads that way. Lombardi waits right outside for him. Inside the stall, Crank makes sure that the bathroom is secure before revealing his stash. He secures himself inside one of the two stalls in the room and studies the wall for hints towards dealers in this area. With no luck at that endeavor, he decides to take a huge hit of some low-quality drugs he has. After some time, he feels more alive than ever. He comes outside and Falco figures out what's happened almost immediately and becomes disappointed in Crank. Pah-donk catches this as he enters and decides to ignore it. He heads to the bar looking for work in the town. The bartender says he knows no work around his part of town but he says, with the right price, he'll part with some info about a special request. He gives in and pays the bartender's price. The bartender says that the Church of Pelor has requested help from anyone in a very large area. He tells Pah-donk that if he wants a good job, he should go fulfill that request. Pah-donk agrees and before he moves out, he turns around to see Lux and Malachi. Malachi says he heard what the bartender said and is extremely interested. Lux, hearing this as well, decides to tag along. Everyone leaves "My Father's Moustache," except for Crank, who hides from the rest of the party in the shadows. Meanwhile, at the church, Uther, Menora, and Paigard have a talk with the Priest of Pelor, Michael and his Servant, Jacob. They are able to figure out that the magic of the fountain comes from Pelor himself. Michael says that it's almost certain Pelor has immense power in this one town. After some conversation, Uther finds that the church needs help with a certain task. The task is not revealed by Michael, as he leaves in a hurry to his office to think about it all. Uther and the arcane creatures are puzzled by his sudden absconding, but decide to question it later. As they are about to talk to the Servant, Jacob, the other half of the party sans Crank enters. Notable Places * Morenthal (the continent) * Vallys Notable Groups Notable People * Michael - Michael is a Priest of Pelor in the town of Vallys. Not much is known about Michael but it seems he gets nervous whenever talking about Pelor or the power of. All in all, he seems like a nice person. * Jacob - Jacob is a servant to Pelor and Michael in the church of Pelor in Vallys. The party has yet to talk to him in depth but he seems nice, if not dismissive of everyone and everything. Magic Items * Strange but Normal Rock Category:Adventures Category:Tate